suitsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Michael Smith
Michael Smith ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie führt. Biografie Smith, der aus Long Island stammt, machte 1993 seinen Abschluss an der University of Michigan und lebt mit seiner Frau Tracy und deren beiden Kindern in New Jersey. Er war Teilnehmer des Trainee-Programms der Director's Guild of America und war so 1996 bei den beiden Filmen "Der Hochzeitstag (Faithful)" und "Alle sagen: I love you (Everyone Says I Love You)", von Paul Mazursky und Woody Allen, dabei. 1998 begann Smith dann als Assistant Director zu arbeiten. Zunächst als Second Assistant Director bei Filmen wie "Untermieter aus dem Jenseits (Curtain Call)", "Mickey Blue Eyes" und "Séance - Nachrichten aus dem Jenseits (The Simian Line)". 2001 kam er dann zu der Fernsehserie "Die Sopranos (The Sopranos)", wo Smith 2002 zum ersten Mal als First Assistant Director arbeiten und insgesamt, als First- und Second Assistant Director, an 11 Folgen der Fernsehserie beteiligt war. 2003 schloss sich Smith der Crew von "Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent)" an und das zunächst erneut als First Assistant Director in 16 Folgen zwischen Staffel 2 und 4. Mit dem Ende dieser Tätigkeit nahm er 2005 die Position des Co-Producer ein, die Smith bis 2009 ausfüllte, bevor er 2010 in Staffel 9 Producer der Fernsehserie wurde. Von 2006 bis 2010 war Smith bei 30 Folgen der Fernsehserie auch noch Unit Production Manager und 2007 feierte er bei "Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent)" auch sein Debüt als Regisseur und drehte bis 2011 8 Folgen, was heißt, dass Smith in 5 verschiedenen Positionen von 2003 bis 2011 bzw. Staffel 2 bis 11 an der Produktion der Fernsehserie beteiligt war. Bereits von 2010 bis 2011 hatte er bei den beiden USA Network-Fernsehserien "White Collar" und "Burn Notice", bevor Smith 2011 zu Suits kam, wo er seither in jeder Staffel als Regisseur beteiligt war und in Staffel 3 mit Interessenkonflikt, Endspiel und Abschiede sogar bei 3 Folgen Regie führte und hinter Anton Cropper und Kevin Bray die meisten Credits als Regisseur hat. Mit der Fernsehserie "Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit)" war Smith danach von 2012 bis 2013 erneut als Regisseur und Produzent, Co-Executive und Executive Producer, an einer weiteren Fernsehserie aus dem Law & Order-Universum mitschaffend. 2014 war er dann an "Satisfaction", der Fernsehserie von Sean Jablonski, mit dem Smith bereits bei "Suits" zusammen gearbeitet hatte, als Regisseur und Co-Executive Producer beteiligt. Bei der Fernsehserie "Detective Laura Diamond (The Mysteries of Laura)" war er Regisseur von Folge 1, 11 und 16 und Co-Executive Producer bei 13 der 16 Folgen von Staffel 2 der Fernsehserie zwischen 2105 und 2016. Credits Regisseur * Staffel 1: Spielregeln/als Mike Smith * Staffel 2: Machtgefüge und Kräftemessen * Staffel 3: Interessenkonflikt, Endspiel und Abschiede * Staffel 4: Der Weg ist das Ziel * Staffel 5: Keine Frage des Geldes und Zwickmühle * Staffel 6: Beglichene Rechnungen und Schuldeingeständnis * Staffel 7: The Statue und Donna Filmografie * 2007-2011: Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Fernsehserie, Folgen 6x19, 7x3, 7x13, 8x1, 8x3, 9x15, 10x2 & 10x5) * 2010-2011: White Collar (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x13, 2x4, 2x10, 2x13, 3x3 & 3x7) * 2010-2011: Burn Notice (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x11 & 5x11) * seit 2011: Suits * 2012: Common Law (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x9) * 2012: NYC 22 (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x9) * 2012: Covert Affairs (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x4) * 2012-2013: Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Fernsehserie, Folgen 13x12, 14x9, 14x17 & 15x1) * 2014: Satisfaction (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x2 & 1x10) * 2015: Allegiance (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x6) * 2015-2016: Detective Laura Diamond (The Mysteries of Laura, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x1, 2x11 & 2x16) * 2016: How to Get Away with Murder (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x7) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten